The Bully and the Bullied
by JustYourTypicalGirl
Summary: Once upon a time on a fa—r away land- No. Let me rephrase that… NOT ONCE on a prestigious school called CRYPTON HIGH, there was never a day that she, Miku Hatsune, a total NERD, was NOT bullied by Kaito Shion, the MOST 'HANDSOME' bully ever in their school. Rated T for some language


**Hello! This would be my very first fan fiction so please bear with it. There might be some wrong grammar so please inform me sooner so I can remedy it. :)**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*The Bully… and the Bullied*~*~*~*~**

Once upon a time on a fa—r away land- No. Let me rephrase that…

NOT ONCE on a prestigious school called CRYPTON HIGH, there was never a day that she, Miku Hatsune, a total NERD, was NOT bullied by Kaito Shion, the MOST 'HANDSOME' bully ever in their school.

She was the most UNLUCKY student on Crypton High. Why, you ask? First, she is a nerd, even though she's still cute with her glasses on. Second, she was always bullied by Kaito. Third, her seat was next to Kaito's so she had to endure the entire school year being bullied by him and his friends. Fourth, she always receives death glares and blackmails from Kaito's fan girls and she don't know the reason why and LASTLY, instead of being in love with Len Kagamine, the most gentleman guy, she fell in love with the BULLY!

**Miku's POV**

"*sigh* Another blackmail from one of that JERK's fans." I sighed as I stare at my locker that's full of vandals saying 'Stay away from our Kaito, you b*tch', 'Die!' and 'Go to HELL!'

"Hey, don't mind them. They're just a bunch of idiots who envies you." said Rin who is my best friend.

She was my total opposite. I'm tall, she's short. I'm the nerd, she's the class muse. I'm quiet, she's talkative. She's popular, I'm not. But it doesn't matter. She's still my best friend and I love her (as a friend of course).

"Mou… When will they understand that I'm not close to that JERK?" I exasperatingly asked.

"Ho~ But you want to be close to him, `ne?" Rin teased.

"O-Of course not!*blush*" I lied.

"C`mon Mi-chan, you don't need to lie to me. I already know your true feelings for him even though you wouldn't tell me." Rin encouraged.

"F-Fine! I'm in love with him, okay? *blush* There, I've said it. Can we go back to our room now? The next class is gonna start soon." I said as I started to walk.

We were walking on the corridor when…

*BLAG!*

Someone tripped me and my face fell flat on the floor! I heard the laughter of a group of boys and realized that it was that JERK's group!

"Grr… You'll pay for this, you JERK!" I hissed under my breath.

I was gonna stand when somebody offered his hand to me and when I looked up, it was Len, gently smiling at me.

"Here, take my hand and I'll help you stand." said Len.

I gladly accepted Len's offer and removed the dust on my skirt.

"Where's Rin?" I looked at her and saw her clenching her fists, ready to attack Kaito's group.

"You! *pointing at Gakupo* How dare you trip Miku?! You perverted eggplant-loving idiot!" Rin exclaimed.

I threw a deadly glare at Kaito's group, especially at him. Len calmed Rin as I throw a deadly glare at them. By the way, Len is Rin's twin.

"Relax, Rinny. Don't mind them. They're just a bunch of IDIOTS and JERKS as you've said." I said as I tried calming Rin.

If looks could really kill, that JERK's group would have been dead by now. I swear! We just ignored them and I dragged Rin who's still pointing her index finger on Gakupo, together with Len.

Days passed and I just ignored Kaito's and his friends' bullying until one day… I got fed up from all those bullying and confronted Kaito.

*gasp!* I looked at my uniform. It was all wet from the water that splashed on my uniform.

"Grr… You!" I looked at the one who pushed me and it was none other than… THAT JERK KAITO!

"You! HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME? YOU ICE CREAM_LOVING JERK!"

"*smirk* Hmmm… it just serves you right, nerd." said Kaito.

"YOU! I'M REALLY FED UP WITH YOUR BULLYING! *sob* How dare you do that to me? I-I *sob* I didn't do anything bad to you and your friends. So, *sob* why are you doing this to me?" I said as I cry—still on the fountain.

I saw shock register on his 'handsome' face. Maybe because this was the first time that I cried because of bullying.

"I—"His voice trailed off as I slapped him hard on his face.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled right in front of his face and ran away while crying.

I went to Rin- who's currently chatting with her brother Len—and hugged her tightly, still sobbing in her arms.

"Wha—what the hell happened to you?" Rin asked as she hugged me back. Her hands rubbed my back in a circular motion.

"K-Kaito." I whisper.

"Grr… That perverted eggplant-loving idiot's leader! He'll pay for this!" Rin exclaimed.

"No. Don't. I-I don't want him to get hurt. I-I still love him even if he always bully me."

"O-Okay. But next time, if he ever try to bully you again, he'll definitely pay for this."

Days and months passed until it was only a week before we graduate and I continued to ignore Kaito even if he tries to approach me.

By the way, I changed the way I look. I no longer wear my glasses and I'm no longer the quiet and shy girl in our class. I became one of the popular girls in our school, just like my best friend Rin.

I no longer receive blackmails from Kaito's fans and instead of death threats, love letters filled my locker.

I was sorting through my love letters when one of it caught my eyes. It was a letter that says 'don't read me'. I got curious so I opened and read it.

_Hi there!_

_By this time, I already knew that you didn't follow what I've written on the front of the envelope. Got `ya didn't I? I've tackled your curiosity. If you want to know me, meet me at our school's garden after class. I'll wait for you until you come._

_Mr. ICL_

"Hey Rinny, what do you think of this? Should I come?" I asked Rinny as I gave her the letter.

"Hmm… I think you should go. Who knows? He may be the guy that's destined to be with you~." Rin teased.

*RING!*

The school's bell signaled the end of the class and everyone started to pack their things and leave.

"Hey Mi-chan, Len and I will go now. We have to drop by at a grocery to shop for dinner. Is that alright with you?" Rin asked.

"*nods* Yep. Don't worry about me." I said.

"Okay. Ja `ne!" RIn and Len waved at me and left.

I packed my things and started to walk to the school garden.

*sigh* I sighed as memories started to flood in my head.

The fountain.

Me being pushed into it.

That JERK's group laughing.

And Kaito. That JERK.

I saw a blue-haired man sitting on the other side of the fountain; his back is what I only see. Then, I realized, it was Kaito. I was ready to leave the place when he saw me.

"Miku." He said as he approached me and hold my arm, preventing me from leaving.

"Miku, please hear me out." Kaito pleaded.

"No! I won't ever hear you out!" I said as I struggle to get his hand off my arm.

"Miku, please! I-I love you!" Kaito confessed.

I froze. He—He loves me? But that can't be true! He always bullies me!

"I just did that so you would notice me."Kaito said, as if he can read what's running on my mind.

"Remember when we were just freshmen? We were already classmates but you didn't care at all. You have your own world and just talks to no one but Rin and en. I was so shy back then and I didn't have the courage to confess my love for you.

"Miku, I have already loved you since we were still freshmen. That was the time when I became friends with Gakupo and the others. When they found out that I am head over heels in love with you, they pursued me to bully you so you would notice me."

I'm still speechless of what he just told me. All this time? All this time he had been in love with me and I didn't even notice it?

"I-I love you too, Kaito. Since freshman year. I was also shy back then, just like you. It's just so funny how we waited for a very long time to be able to confess to each other." I said.

He chuckle and hugged me tightly. "Yeah. I think so too."

**~+~+~+~+~+FIN+~+~+~+~+~**

* * *

**So, how did it go? Reviews are highly appreciated. :)**


End file.
